


[Podfic of] What you make of it

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>“I’ve had that since I was eighteen,” Sidney moans. “My grandma gave it to me after the draft. It’s my good luck necklace.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] What you make of it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You Make of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491053) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Thank you rhea314 for beta.

Length: 21:24

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20you%20make%20of%20it.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20you%20make%20of%20it.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
